Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Z'eppelin '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness'' ''(Z.O.M.G.)''' is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is large blimp mainly black in colour with a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest Bloon in Bloons TD history. It first appears on Round 85, the final round on Hard. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG, but in later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing even more and more in later rounds. __TOC__ The Z.O.M.G. is different to the BFB and the MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability, is very resistant to Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin and from Bloon Annihilation Ability rather than death. However, the Monkey Sub's First Strike Capability can destroy an entire Z.O.M.G, children and all. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. While bloons can normally be allowed to leave the level ("leak") with loss of life, the ZOMG has an RBE (red bloon equivalent) of 16,657 Lives, making this strategy practically impossible even with the use of Healthy Bananas. Strategies Children The Z.O.M.G spawns 4 BFBs, which contain 16 MOABs, which contain 64 Ceramic Bloons, which contain 128 Rainbow Bloons. After that, it turns to 256 Zebra Bloons, then 256 White Bloons and 256 Black Bloons, which contain 1,024 Pink Bloons, then 1,024 Yellow Bloons. Then, there are 1,024 Green Bloons, and 1,024 Blue Bloons, and finally, 1,024 Red Bloons. This means that the Z.O.M.G. contains 6,100 bloons; 6,101, counting the Z.O.M.G. itself. Trivia . Not its best day.]] *Z.O.M.G.s are the slowest among all Bloons, but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in effect. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, it moves slightly forward when it is at it's last stage of health. It is unknown if that is intentional or not. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 85 (the final round in Hard Mode). *It takes 364 piles of Road Spikes to make it into 4 BFBs. *The RBE ingame suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins and 22 road spike piles to pop the first layer, meaning that it takes a total of 5242 damage. *For humour, the Z.O.M.G.'s last stage of health depicts a bandage on the skull (without a logical reason, it appears out of nowhere). **Also, this applies to all Boss Bloons in Bloons Super Monkey 2 at earlier health stages with the exception of the Mini M.O.A.B. and the Calamari Blimp. *In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. *The Z.O.M.G. can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe. *If the player uses Sabotage Supply Lines before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that comes out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that comes out of the slowed B.F.B.. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS, it is shown to have a mouth. *The picture of the Z.O.M.G. on Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS as seen above, it's eyes and skull appear to be missing and the top part is flat instead of pointy. *The Z.O.M.G. is the only M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that doesn't appear in Bloons Super Monkey 2. However, it might be added in an update. *This M.O.A.B. Class Bloon can be sucked by the Bloonchipper Super Wide Funnel upgrade. *In BTDB, its income change is $-1500, the greatest reduction of any bloon. *It takes 14 MOAB-SHREDR spikesMOAB-SHREDR Spikes to take down a whole Z.O.M.G and it's children. *It takes 9 Ground Zero bombs to destroy the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G. and 14 to destroy it and all it's children. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles